Ai shi teru!
by Perv The Incubus Tenko
Summary: An unpredictable story about finding love in the strangest of places.


_Have you ever…fallen in love with someone? Do you know how it feels to have someone you care for more than just being friends? To have someone to make you feel complete and give you the happiness you've always wanted more than anything?_

_But…_

_Have you ever realized that the person you loved…might not feel the same? To know that no matter what you do…no one will ever love you? _

_How do you deal with life then?_

_Why are you here if you can't even find a person to love you for you?_

_That's what I often asked myself whenever I thought about love. How no one would ever love me…_

_Or so I thought…until I met that person…_

_This is the story, of how I found the person I love._

Maria sat at her desk looking around at her classmates as they all exchanged gifts and the girls gave the guys their chocolates while some girls even got love letters from a few of the guys. Some girls had no love letters at all, but even knowing that they were able to smile as they gave chocolates to guys that most likely didn't like them at all or didn't see them the same way the girls saw them.

There were a few girls that had a few love letters. But then there was _her_. Monica Lopez, the undisputed heart throb and center of attention of the school. She literally had guys lining up to give her love letters only for them to have done so in vain. And from what Maria saw, Monica didn't care that she was hurting those guys' feelings. She only cared that she had people around her that told her exactly what she wanted to hear.

And who could blame those guys for falling for her? Monica was an athletic ace for the swim team, the head cheerleader, and even the president of the student council after receiving 98% of the votes from the school-wide election. Even her figure screamed perfection. Her body had curves in all the right places to get guys to fall for her, even her face was beautiful. Monica had all the right qualities to be the heart throb and center of everyone's attention.

Then you had Maria. If anyone ever asked Maria to describe herself, she'd do so in one words that in her opinion best described her: plain. She didn't find herself very pretty which would explain why no guys ever looked twice at her before walking away. Her body wasn't curvy so she was often ignored by everyone. She wasn't athletic or very smart, just enough to pass her classes.

Maria didn't even know why she came to school. She wasn't going to ever get a love letter from a guy, and everyone else was busy chatting with their friends. That's another thing she lacked, Maria had no friends whatsoever. Not even the fake ones that freeloaded off you then disappeared when you needed their help with something if you didn't have anything for them. Not one single person walked up to her, and not once did she see any guy smile at her.

All she saw was that she was being laughed at, hearing words of why she was alone and how lame she seemed not being able to get one guy to like her in the entire school. And for Maria, that was painful…because it was true.

The chatter in the room ceased when Arian walked in, giving a wink to the girls in the class that was the only thing needed to cause them to go into an uproar. Arian, for those who didn't know him, was the number one male heart throb of the school and Monica's brother. With his golden blonde hair and his perfect amethyst eyes hiding behind his glasses, and the genuine smile he gave to girls that could make their hearts skip beats.

Maria clutched the small red box in her hands, feeling them shake with nervousness. Of course, typical of the most average girl in the class, she would fall in love with the most popular guy in the whole school. She already knew she had absolutely no chance in being any more than Arian's classmate, but even knowing that she knew that if she didn't give him this chocolate he'd go on without even knowing she existed.

One shaky footstep after another, she began to move closer and closer to the blonde haired boy and apparently she had gained the attention of the girls that had been watching her since she had first step foot in the class. Girls and a few guys around the classroom were whispering to each other in shock as some realized Maria was walking towards Arian, and some of them were laughing to themselves.

"Dead meat!" a boy shouted before bursting into laughter. Maria ignored the jeers and ridicules from everyone else before three boys stepped in front of her purposely tripping her and making her fall to the floor, her red box sliding across the floor before one of the boys picked it up with a nasty grin on his face.

"Well well, what do we have here?" the boy grinned as he began to open the box. Maria's eyes widened as she got up off the floor and reached for the box only for the boy to jokingly hold the box above her. "You want this back? Go ahead and take it" he laughed, his friends joining in the laugh. Maria tried her best not to cry as she jumped helplessly for the box.

"She must not want that box back" one of the other boys said as he watched Maria jumping before trying to contain his laughter. Maria stopped jumping as she tried to catch her breath, looking from her red box to the boy. "Give it back you jerk!" she said, her eyes becoming misty as fear began to set in. "Make me" the boy said to her.

Maria, her anger starting to grow into a boil inside of her, ran up to the boy before kicking him in the shin. "Dammit!" he cursed as he bent down to rub his leg before he punched Maria square in her jaw, sending her flying back sliding on the floor. "You little bitch! I was gonna give this back to you but you can forget about that now!" he yelled. "Ooh! Can I have it?" the other of the boy's friends asked, a rather round and heavy looking fella with chubby cheeks.

"Help yourself Tubbs" the boy said before tossing the box to the boy. Maria watched as the fat boy tore open the red box and pulled out the heart shaped chocolate she spent hours on last night before he took a huge bite out of it laughing. Unable to bear the sight of someone else eating the chocolate she made for Arian, she got off the floor and ran out. Before she made it out the door, she knew she saw Arian laughing at her along with his sister.

She ran down the halls of her school before she made it to the stairs. Just as she was about to run up the flight of stairs, she heard two boys talking to each other about something, or rather someone. "Man can you believe Arian has all these girls in this school drooling for him man? Hell I wouldn't be surprised if some of the teachers wanted the guy" one of the boys said.

"Yeah but dude why settle for these girls when he's got a smoking hot sister like Monica! I bet they do all kinds of dirty perverted things at home" the other boy said to his friend. "The only girls I'd leave alone are the ones without big boobs. I mean the cute look works for some girls but most of those flat chested girls aren't worth it" the black haired boy said.

"Come on man stop reading my mind! I was totally about to say that!" the brown haired boy said shoving his friend. "But at least it's something we can agree on. No guy wants a girlfriend who's practically a washboard in the chest area. She should at least be a C or a D. Anything smaller is like looking at a wall" the black haired boy said.

Maria clenched her teeth together as she ran up the stairs and tried to run past the boys when she bumped into the brown haired boy. When he looked back at her, he gave the most annoying and disgusted face one could ever wish to see. "Dude gross! It's a cross dressing dude!" he said pointing at Maria.

"Hey bro you okay?" the black haired boy asked Maria as he tried to help her up, only for her to slap his hand away and run down the hall. Why? Why did every guy in her school have to be so mannish and such assholes? She felt her tears flying from her eyes as she ran. When she stopped, she found herself in front of an empty classroom. She slid the door open and stepped inside, and as she did she found herself regretting her decision.

Standing right across from her on the balcony of the class with the balcony door open, was Hatoru, one of the scariest guys she ever met. He of course had his black hood pulled over his eyes to cover them and was looking out at the school grounds. Thank goodness he didn't notice her as far as she knew. "Maybe if I leave now he won't know I was here" she said as she tried to back away towards the door before she ended up slipping and falling backwards.

Hearing her fall, Hatoru shockingly appeared at her side and caught Maria in his arms. Maria felt her heart race. For the very first time, even though it was only in that small instance, when his hood flew up a bit, she had caught a glimpse of Hatoru's face.

Hatoru looked down at Maria before his eyes would widen seeing who it is. "Oh crap! Why her! Why now!" he said to himself, though his stoic expression and composure remained intact as he helped Maria to her feet. "Th-thank you…" Maria spoke in a shaky voice, being careful to avoid looking at Hatoru.

"Tears…" Hatoru spoke as he lifted his hand up to wipe a tear that was running down the girl's cheek. "Were you…crying?" he asked her, his tone low and sincere. Maria's eyes widened before she shook her head and waved her hands in front of herself frantically. "N-no! I'm fine" she lied before noticing her hand had slapped Hatoru.

She felt her heart stop beating for a moment, absolutely frightened by what she had just done. Everyone at her school had seen what Hatoru did to people who hit him or even touched him, hell who even looked at him wrong. Just as she was preparing for the worst she felt Hatoru rest his hand on top of hers before looking at her. She was expecting to be sent flying through the air, but for him to act so calmly after being hit by her made her wonder why.

"Maria…" he said as his eyes rose up to look at her. "Huh? Y-yes?" Maria stuttered nervously before she found herself being pulled towards the hooded young man. Her eyes widening, she pushed against his chest as she tried to create some distance between them. "I love you…" spoke the young man, Maria looking at him as if she had just heard him say something otherworldly.

"Y-you do…?" she asked him, her face blushing as she looked at him. Hatoru only lowered his head, his actions seeming to confirm what he had just confessed was true. Letting Maria go from his embrace he reached into his pocket and pulled out a white folded sheet of paper before handing it over to the girl who nervously took it before she unfolded it and began to read each and every word written on it.

She nervously turned her back to Hatoru as she read the letter and over again as if doing that would make the words change, yet what she was reading was truly written on the paper. As she kept her back turned to Hatoru, she would soon begin to regret doing so as she felt his hand beginning to caress her rear, making her tense up at the contact before she gulped.

"You truly are way to easy to drop your guard" the boy would speak as his once stoic expression would soon melt into a grin as one of his eyes became visible, a truly demented glare directed at Maria. "That just makes it easier for me" he said as he gripped onto the bottom of her skirt and flipped it up giving a brief but pleasant for him glimpse of her panties.

Maria tried her best not to show she was afraid as she turned around and took a step back from him, her hands holding her skirt down as she looked at Hatoru. "Wh-why did you do that?" she asked him nervously, only for him to push her against the wall behind her and press his body against hers. "You might as well just let things happen. No one else gave you a love letter did they? And no one likes you" he said as he grabbed her wrists and held them up above her head.

Maria's heart was racing rapidly and she was shaking as she looked into Hatoru's eyes, her eyes only showing her fear as she tried to wiggle out of his grip. "You aren't strong enough to break my grip. Just be a good girl and do as I say and I won't hurt you…much" Hatoru said grinning at the girl as he yanked her shirt open with one pull.

"No! Stop this!" she screamed as she felt him use his fingers to trace around the cups of her bra, only tensing up more than before as tears began to fill her eyes. "Not much reason for you to be wearing this since you don't have anything for it to be covering" he said as he attempted to yank off her bra if it wasn't for the door to the room sliding open.

"You creep! So desperate you have to do this to get with a girl! You make me sick!" Monica said as she stood there with her hand on her hip. Hatoru looked over his shoulder at Monica grinning, a feral-like expression on his face. "Oh? You wanna take her place?" he grinned as he let go of Maria and walked over towards Monica who seemed not to be intimidated by him, even with his reputation.

"I know I can have some fun with you" he said as he grabbed onto the girl's arm with a tight grip. "Better to have the meal instead of a snack" he said before Monica gave a rather strange smile. "You picked the wrong girl to mess with" she said before her eyes would begin to change to a more pinkish color as the air around her changed completely.

Hatoru, so wrapped up in trying to get into her clothes, hadn't noticed her eyes at all. "Get ready bitch!" he shouted before Monica shook her head. "Piss off!" she said before bringing her leg up and before Hatoru could make another move he would feel the gut wrenching pain of her leg kicking him in his groin, causing him to freeze in his motions for a brief moment before his face contorted completely with pain.

The next moment, he found himself falling to the ground with his hands clenching his groin as he rolled on the floor writhing in pain. "FUCK! SON OF A SHIT FLIPPING BITCH! YOU BITCH THAT HURT!" he cursed as Monica laughed as him with a flip of her hair before she looked over at Maria who looked as if she had seen a ghost.

"Hey there Maria" she said smiling before noticing the girl was pointing at her with her eyes wide as dinner plates. When Monica looked at herself her own eyes would widen when she noticed a long deep red whip-like tail with a heart tip swaying behind her from under her skirt. She quickly held down her skirt and tried to hide her tail.

"M-Monica?! Y-you have a tail!" Maria stammered in shock. Monica sighed, it was too late to come up with a lie. She stepped over Hatoru and began to walk towards a frightened Maria, each step causing Maria to try to move away from the tailed girl as best she could before she felt her back hit the wall behind her.

"St-stay back! Stay away from me!" she cried before getting up and shooting towards the door and ran into the hall…

Or at least that was what she _thought _she had done.

The door she ran through indeed led her out of the room, but instead out into the hall…she had run out onto the balcony and was a little too late to notice this before she ran and went falling over the side. And next she knew, she was falling through the air and had no way to stop herself. What's more, she was falling from the sixth floor. The SIXTH FLOOR!

_Is this how it ends? Falling from the balcony…dying alone? Will anyone miss me? Who am I kidding? No one will even notice I'm gone. Maybe this is for the best _Maria thought as she fell. She decided, that if she had no one to care for her…there was no reason to live. Why if all she was going to do was live alone? Why try to cling to life if she had no one at her side?

_I should just die…_

As she opened her eyes she would see something that made her eyes widen. Right above her, diving through the air after her, was Monica. "Maria!" she cried out with out-stretched arms reaching for the falling girl. "What?! Monica why would you jump after me?!" Maria shouted as Monica finally made it to her.

Wrapping her arms around Maria, Monica held onto the girl as they both went falling, falling faster thanks to their combined weight as Maria held onto the girl's sleeve tight. So this is how it ends? Falling with the female heart throb of her school? Well…at least she wasn't alone…

As she braced herself for the impact with the ground, Maria soon opened her eyes to see that she was no longer falling but seemed to be floating in midair. She looked at Monica, only to find that she seemed to be the reason they were no longer falling. She looked at the girl closely before noticing the sound of wings flapping.

"Are you okay?" Monica asked Maria, smiling as tears ran down her cheeks. "Y-yeah…" Maria nodded as she looked up at Monica crying and smiling at her. "Why? And what's going on? How are we not falling? And why do you have wings? And why are you crying?" Maria asked Monica as the girl rested her forehead against hers.

"Thank goodness…I thought I lost you…" Monica said before looking into Maria's eyes before she began to lean in closer to her, Maria looking at her before she felt her lips pressing against hers and before she knew it Monica was deepening the kiss. Maria tried to push her away, but as she did she could feel her arms going weak as she faintly kissed back.

As Monica pulled away, she looked into Maria's eyes and smiled. "I did this because…I love you…Maria" she said smiling happily at her…

(Explanations and more coming up. And of course lemons in later chapters so make sure to stay tuned for the next chapter and future updates. Please review and hope you enjoyed this. Trust me, it'll make sense after the next chapters)


End file.
